


Just Like Magic

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot gets his wish.





	Just Like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Like Magic  
**Fandom:** Merlin  
**Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 159  
**Summary:** Lancelot gets his wish.  
**A/N:** written for the prompts 'awkward & dinosaur' at camelot drabble

“You can’t tell me there’s nothing you wouldn’t want to see.” Lancelot lay down onto the grass and stared in disbelief at Merlin.

The young warlock shrugged. What could he say? After seeing Lancelot sans clothing nothing else held any appeal for him. “So what would you have liked to have seen?”

Lancelot didn’t even have to think about it. “A dinosaur.”

“But you’ve seen a dragon. Isn’t that close enough?” He only had to look at the knight’s face to have his answer. 

Merlin looked around to make sure no one was watching before he began to whisper a few words.

“What did you do?” Lancelot hurriedly glanced around. He didn’t like Merlin risking getting caught especially not for him. Not only would explaining their state of undress be rather awkward but the use of magic was downright dangerous.

“Look.” Merlin pointed directly in front of them.

The knight’s mouth fell open as he stared at a huge beast happily munching on the tree leaves beside it. Lancelot resisted the urge to rub his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “A real dinosaur.” The words fell from his lips in awe.

“Not quite. It’s just magic.” And with a few more whispered words the dinosaur disappeared just as quickly as it had came.

With a huge grin on his face, Lancelot slid his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled him back against him. “It’s not just magic. It’s you.”

Merlin settled back into Lancelot’s arms. “What else would you like to see?”

“You.” The knight of Camelot whispered softly against the shell of the young warlock’s ear. 

And just like magic Lancelot got his wish.


End file.
